


The Halls of the Blind

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mild Dark, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Seventh in my “I'll Do Anything For Love.” series. This time, Kara receives a surprising visitor who knows about what she's been doing.





	The Halls of the Blind

It was a Tuesday. The sky above Lena's apartment was overcast. Kara has started spending more and more time over Lena's apartment. She loved being up here on the roof during a storm. While most people hated the rain, Kara loved it. She loved the smell the rain made, and while they had rain and thunderstorms on Krypton, it was mostly all controlled by a string of weather control satellites. Seeing naturally occurring storms, even dangerous ones, was an amazing sight.

She heard a noise from behind her and she turned to see someone standing on the corner of the roof.   
The suit they were wearing was a color flip of her Supergirl costume, and it took her a moment to recognize the face, older, it seemed, but not by much, just enough to be different.   
“Hello, Kara.” The man spoke, and Kara recognized the voice.   
“Mon-El!?” Kara gasped and rushed over, hugging him. “I'm so glad you're okay! We have been so worried!” 

Mon-El smiled. “I have been hanging out with some friends of Superman, 1000 years from now.”   
“The Legion of Superheroes?” Kara blinked. “I never even thought about contacting them!” 

“Yes, well, I don't blame you. You've been a bit distracted. I can understand that.” Mon-El grinned.

“I'm so sorry. Wait, if you're from the future, then you know...” Kara trailed off.

Mon-El chuckled. “That you've been removing some bad apples from the bunch?”   
Kara groaned. “I'm sorry.”   
“Don't be Kara. You're yourself, you're not under anyone else's rules. People may hate you if they learn, but no one that truly understands hates you. I understand you just fine. You love Lena. When I saw in the records, at first I didn't believe it, but I saw you and Lena, married. I was surprised, you know. You'd think I'd be the first person to pick up on that. I'm a Daxamite, and two women together, how could I not, right?” He grinned, and Kara smiled. “Yeah, yeah. You're more than just that.” 

Mon-El nodded. “Of course, but it's fun to poke fun at what I used to be. You and Lena, you do deserve each other. I'm happy for you. Besides, I've found this nice lady in the 30th century who likes me. Heck, I think destiny has always had it's eyes set on you and Lena.” 

Kara smiled. “Like I told Kal-El, we'd do anything for those we love.” 

Mon-El nodded. “Yes indeed, Kara. Yes indeed.” 

“I wonder who else may pay me a visit about my taking care of those who could hurt Lena.” Kara sighed. 

Mon-El chuckled. “I think you'll be plenty surprised, but that's not for me spoil.”   
“You being from 1000 years in the future is going to cause some weirdness for certain.” Kara smiled.

“I know, think of all the football games I can bet on. Wait, that idea was used in Back to the Future Part II.” Mon-El grinned.

Kara smiled. “All things considered, I'm very glad you of all people are fine with what I'm doing.” 

“You could never disappoint me, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this addition to my series. There's plenty to come!  
> Batman is next. :)


End file.
